The Whole McDonaldVenturi Clan
by Prplmoon
Summary: DASEY. Casey & Derek- What trouble they've gotten into this time. What's about to happen is something they thought would never happen to them. Especially together, talk about weird. Just ask the people around them. MY FIRST LWD FIC! PLEASE R&R! diff P.O.V
1. Big Fish

DASEY. Casey & Derek- What trouble they've gotten into this time. What's about to happen is something they thought would never happen between them. Especially together, talk about weird. Just ask the people around them. MY FIRST LWD FIC! PLEASE R&R! P.O.V. from all! Sorry if summary stinks.

I do not own Life With Derek.

**Casey P.O.V.**

"Oh no!"

"Tell me you didn't say 'Oh no'. Tell me you said . . . 'You know'. As in . . . 'You know this was stupid. We were crazy!'" Derek starts to nervously laugh looking at me hopefully.

"No." I say sadly. "'Oh no' as in I'm pregnant." I hold up the little blue plus sign. Derek looks at it then leaves the bathroom. Still holding the test, I head to my room. I stare at the blue sign once more. This couldn't be happening. I put the test at the bottom of my trash can and cover it with tons of scrap paper from my art project from last week. Then plop onto my bed.

This isn't happening. This wasn't happening. I mean . . . it's me. Casey McDonald. Things like this don't happen to me. It's unimaginable. Unreal. Fictional. Something someone reads in a story on watches on a television. I must be dreaming. Yeah, this is all a dream.

I don't feel good. Something churns in my stomach. Oh no. I jump up and run to the bathroom. The orange juice and cereal I had this morning, come up with one quick opening of my mouth. Ew. I flush the toilet and wipe my mouth. After I wash my hands, I look at the reflection in the mirror.

The person looking back was someone I didn't recognize. Her hair was in a very sloppy and somewhat tangled, high ponytail. She was as pale as a gray computer keyboard and her eyes were getting grayer with each days passing do to her excessive worrying. After what seemed like forever, I finally tore away from the reflection and went back to my room, closing the door.

This wasn't part of the plan. I was supposed to finish high school at the top of my class. Then go to a great college. After I graduated from law school, _then_ I would get married and have kids. This wasn't part of that plan. Getting pregnant at my age wasn't part of the plan. Sleeping with Derek wasn't part of the plan. Getting drunk wasn't part of the plan. _Going to that party period wasn't part of the plan!_ In distress, I fall onto my bed.

What a mess I'd made.

_LATER . . ._

"Casey." I hear something in my ear. "Caaaaasey." Am I dreaming? When did I fall asleep? Did I fall asleep? I open my eyes a little to see if I did indeed fall asleep. A blurry vision of someone who looks like Lizzie, pops out at me.

"Ah!"

"Sorry!" She says backing up. "Didn't mean to scare you. Mom just wanted to know if you were up to eating dinner with us downstairs tonight. If not I can bring you up your soup." I slowly sit up and rub my eyes. They felt warm, meaning that I must have cried myself to sleep.

"Uh, no." I look for my clock. It reads 6:30pm. How long was I out for? "I'll come down."

"You sure?" She asks questioningly. "Maybe you should rest some more." I smile at her. She had a point, but I don't think that I can be left alone right now. Between my mind racing and realizing that I'm not really alone. . . I'd go crazy.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just give me a few seconds."

"Okay." She says reluctantly, then leaves. I slightly stretch and go to my mirror to see the new damage done by my nap.

My hair was even wilder than before and I couldn't really find the thin scrungy. My face was full of bed-sheet-marks. On the plus side, a little of my color had come back and the bags under my eyes had dimenshed greatly. Just think, a five-hour nap helped clear up a week and a half long blemish. It made me smile a little.

I grab my brush and begin redoing my hair. It becomes a little tricky, seeing as how I told mom I wasn't feeling well these past two days. My hair had to look like I was in bed all day, but not like I was asleep all day. Mom could usually tell if someone was faking sick. Thank goodness she saw me throw-up at least twice. I finish my hair with my hair, and head to the bathroom to get rid of the bed-sheet-marks. As soon as I'm down I make my way down, as though I was feeling better but not exactly healed (I didn't want to stay home another day).

"Casey!" Marti runs and gives me a hug-attack.

"I missed you too." I joke as she lets go and returns to her seat.

"You feeling better Casey?" George pipes up as I get into my chair.

"Yeah, a little." When actuality I felt nowhere near better. "Thanks George." I give him a smile and he accepts it for a real one.

"You definitely look better." Edwin says entering the room from the kitchen.

"Edwin." George warns.

"Wait that came out wrong." He says freezing halfway to his chair.

"It's okay, I know what you mean." I laugh. He smiles and continues to his destination.

"It's good to see you laughing again Case." Lizzie chimes in. I give her a smile as mom comes to the table with her hands holding tonight's steak.

"Now Casey, I wasn't sure if you were up for steak, so I made you another bowl of soup." She puts down the meat and quickly re-enters the kitchen only to come back to the table just as fast, with a giant bowl of soup. To tell the truth, the only thing I had these past two days were one bowl of cereal and like three pots of soup. I'm sure by now, the tears I'd been crying were tears of soup.

They all look at me as if my liking of the soup will bring world peace. I smile at all of their worried and anticipating faces. They all really cared and I guess I always knew it, but now . . . it finally hit me. I realize that this whole pregnancy thing won't just affect me, but them too. The whole McDonald-Venturi Clan. This was a much bigger mess than I thought. Still smiling at everyone, I take a spoonful of soup and place it into my mouth. Mom sighs in relief. Wait a minute. I swallow the soup and clear my throat.

"Where's Derek?" Mom's face turns back into one of slight worry.

"I . . . uh, haven't heard from him." She turns to George. "George?" She says more pleading like.

"I haven't either . . . but I'm sure he's probably over at Sam's." Mom takes another sigh of relief.

"Yeah mom. He's probably at Sam's." I say trying to convince her. Then I take another spoonful of sip, in hopes of calming down some more.

"Definitely. Probably." Lizzie, Edwin and Marti agree in unison.

"You're all right." She said trying to convince herself. Ever since mom's latest case, she had been very . . . what's the word . . . overwhelmed? Any kind of problem worried her drastically.

"So Marti, how was your class trip today?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"It was so fun! We went to the aquarium and there was this really big fish like twenty-something feet long and Daphne said she it eat a fish- but I don't think so. Then we saw this huge shark and it kept going in circles and circles and circles that I almost got dizzy."

_A THOUSAND YEARS LATER (actually 15 minutes later)_

"So I think I'll draw the really big fish that was like twenty-something feet long for homework. Daphne wants to help, but I don't want her to. She'll just hog the paper." Marti finishes her story and takes a forkful of mash potatoes. Everyone just watches in awe. She had just spoken for like fifteen minutes straight, without interruptions.

"Well . . . it sounded like an interesting- and busy- day." Lizzie says breaking the miniature silence.

"It was." Marti agrees taking another forkful of mash potatoes. Just then Derek comes thorough the door.

"Derek!" Mom exclaims. Under her breath, she sighs an enormous sigh of relief.

"I know, I know: I'm late." Derek speed walks to the table and hurriedly sits down, shoving something under his seat.

"If you know you're late, why didn't you call?" George says sternly to Derek and sternly looking at him.

"I forgot. Sam and I got carried away." He said putting food onto his plate.

"Well I think it's only fair, that you clean the dishes after dinner." George punishes while delving back into his dinner.

"I think that's fair." Derek agrees. Everyone stares at him in shock, except George.

"Derek don't fight me. What I say goes."

"I know, that's why I said 'I think that's fair'." Derek responds questioningly.

"Derek I don't wanna hear it." George says clearly not used to Derek not fighting him in a punishment.

"George-" Mom interrupts.

"Nora back me up on this." George whispers loudly under his breath.

"George I agree, but"

"'But' what?" He continues to speak under his breath.

"He's not fighting you back."

"Yes he is."

"No he's not" Everyone says.

"Wait. You're not fighting me back?" Derek shakes his head no. "Why not?"

"Yeah Derek. Why not?" Edwin asks. "You're being punished for a crime that was clearly accidental and could've happened to anyone. It's clearly unjudicial."

"Edwin." George warns once more.

"But then again, parents rule the world and what they say goes." He saves himself. "But I still think your being unfairly sentenced." He whispers low enough for only Derek to hear, yet everyone but George and Nora does.

"It's okay Ed. Dad's right to punish me."

"I am?" George questions. "I mean, I am." He says more confident.

"Yeah. I mean I didn't call, I was away from home for who knows how long and I could have been hanging out with who knows who, doing who knows what. In the end though, I didn't call, was at school all day, and then spent the afternoon with Sam practicing hockey." For once, I approved of Derek's lying. Lying meaning that he wasn't at school all day. Unfortunately, I did however feel left in the dark to the rest of his excuse. Was he really with Sam?

"Derek I think it's very mature that you're taking responsibility for your actions." Mom says drinking her water.

"That's me. Taking responsibility for my actions." He looked at his plate when he said this. I got a terrible lurch in my stomach.

"Hey Smerek, what's in the bag?"

"What bag Smarti?"

"The one you put under your chair." Derek quickly turned pale, then regained his color.

"Oh, that bag. I stopped at the store and got some air-fresheners for my room. One can only deny the smell for so long. Ha-ha." He begins to chuckle.

"That's for sure." I whisper loudly under my breath, trying to draw attention away from my stepbrother.

"Casey." Mom warns.

"I'm sorry, but we've complained about that smell for months and now he decides to clean it up?"

"Maybe I've had a change of heart?" He challenges me.

"Maybe you're trying to get something." I challenge back.

"Now, now. Let's stop the challenging and finish dinner." Mom interrupts. "Casey you should be getting back to bed soon and now exerting your energy. Derek I think we can all agree that your new behavior is . . . different, but in a nice way." She seemed at a lose for words for once since she started the case.

"Well said Nora." George intervenes.

"Fine." Derek and I say in unison, leaning back into our chairs.

"Good." Mom and George say in unison. Both happy, having avoided another Derek-and-Casey-argument. We all finish dinner, everyone- except Derek and me- heading to the living room to watch TV. As I walk past a Derek picking up dishes he leans into my ear.

"I'll be up there as soon as possible." he whispers. I nod in agreement.

_CASEY'S ROOM_

I'm on the computer looking up information on teenage pregnancy and non-teenage pregnancy. There are so many views of it, it's confusing. Some people are happy, while others go into unexplainable mood modes and swings. I'm reading about the first trimester, when a knock at the door makes me jump out of my skin.

"Casey?" It's Derek. I take a deep breath and go to unlock my door. He quickly enters and I lock the door again.

"Where were you?!" I loudly whisper.

"I'm sorry." He whispers back. I fold my arms in anger/

"You're 'sorry'? You left me alone for five hours."

"I know."

"Didn't call or anything."

"I'm sorry."

"Just left me alone. In the bathroom, nonetheless!"

"I didn't mean to leave you."

"But you did! And in this predicament!" He walks toward me and takes me by the shoulders.

"First sit down and keep your voice lower." He gently pushes me to the bed and forces me down.

"Sorry." I say still angry.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too, for leaving you when I did." He starts to pace in front of me.

"Well, what are we going to do?" After a long moment of silence.

"Here." He hands me a plastic bag, then continues to pace.

"Your air-fresheners?" I ask bewildered. Why did he give me this?

"They're not air-fresheners." I open it and see two different boxes of pregnancy tests. "I need you to do it again. Maybe that first one was wrong."

"Derek these things are hardly ever wrong." I say, bringing back my sadness and lurching stomach.

"Well sometimes they are McDonald. So I am going to need you to take it again." I see that he's turning pale and his pacing is getting quicker.

"Fine." I say reluctantly. "I will take them again." He sighs in relief.

"Thank you." His pacing starts to slow. "That's all I ask McDonald. That's all I ask." I stand up and start to grab for the door. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take these." He looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"Not now!" I shush him.

"Shhhh! Why not? Everyone's downstairs."

"Yeah but still, someone could come upstairs." I roll my eyes. Rarely someone comes upstairs after dinner. "Just wait until everyone's asleep, okay? Then meet me in my room."

"Fine." I annoyingly agree.

"Good." With that, he unlocks my door and leaves my room. Leaving me once more and again.


	2. Relax

I don't own Life With Derek

**A/N:** I'm gonna try to name each chapter after a song, a movie or band.

Big Fish- from the movie about a guy finding the truth in the stories his dad told him as a boy

Relax- song by Frankie Goes To Hollywood

**Derek P.O.V.**

Don't think about it. Don't think about. Don't think about it.

This isn't real. I'm just imaging things. Even though, everything that happened at that party does seem pretty real- at least what I can remember. It couldn't be. Can it? No. It can't be. . .

This was just one of those 'pregnancy scare' things. Yeah Venturi. Pregnancy Scare. I loosen up coming to this realization. Pregnancy Scare. Was there ever such a more wonderful word? I look over at my alarm clock. 11:55. Casey should be here soon. I'm sure everyone's asleep.

I close the hockey playbook, having unsuccessfully thought of any new plays, and head for my bed. There isn't much to do to keep ones self busy, from thinking of certain thoughts. Whatever I do just ends up reminding of whom I'm waiting for and what I'm waiting to hear. I'm losing my cool.

Calm down. Deep breathes. Just think: Pregnancy Scare. Pregnancy Scare. Pregnancy Scare. I begin to massage my temples. Suddenly someone barges into my room and locks us in.

"Congraaatulations!" says a red-faced, peppy Casey. I stand up.

"Yeah? 'Congraaatulations!' as in I'm not pregnant or 'Congraaatulations!' as in it's a baby?"

"It's a baby!" She says with strong sarcasm. I get the wind knocked out of me.

"Are you sure?" I ask in hope. She shoves the two pregnancy tests into my chest, unlocks the door and storms out of my room. I now know how she felt in the bathroom.

**Lizzie P.O.V.**

"Well?" I ask anxiously.

"She just left his room." He walks toward my bed.

"That was quick."

"I know. Especially for a 'predicament'." he quotes. "We need to find out what's going on."

"And before Mom and George." I say thinking about what might happen if we don't give Derek and Casey a warning.

"Definitely." I get off the bed and head to my desk, getting the black spiral. "You're still writing things down?" he questions.

"Not as much as the first few weeks, but yeah."

In the spiral book, were notes Edwin and I had made about Derek and Casey's behavior a month ago- after they came back from some party. They were acting really weird. Sort of how they are now, except with strange looks and less talking. We knew something was up, but couldn't find out what. I bring it back to the bed and open to a new page. "Okay first things first. Derek isn't fighting his punishments."

"And Casey seems to be becoming quieter. She just sits and stares into open space. Like if in deep thought."

"Yeah, like at dinner, before she ate the soup." I write everything we just said. "Plus Derek has been visiting Sam a lot."

"Do you think he knows something?" Edwin thinks aloud.

"I don't know and we can't ask him though."

"Another dead end."

"I don't know Edwin. Let's give it a few more days, something's bound to surface." I try to be optimistic. "Besides if we give up now, what'll happen if Mom and George get to them first?"

"I know." We hear a door open and close. Automatically, I turn out the light and Edwin runs to my bedroom door.

**Derek P.O.V.**

I knock on Casey's door before entering. Barely sticking my whole head in, a yellow pillow flies at me. Quickly I dart my head out of the doorframe and back into the hallway. Out of the corner of my eye, I'm sure I see Lizzie's door shut. It's like everything that happened a month ago is happening again. I run into Casey's room, close, and lock the door, while ducking another pillow.

"Casey-"

"Get out!" She loudly whispers. I walk to her bed, where she is currently lying face down into a pillow.

"Can we talk?" She throws another pillow. I duck as it hits the door. "McDonald I know you're upset, but don't throw another pillow."

"Why not?" She muffles. "I don't have the energy to yell at you, or the strength to hit you silly." She turns on her back. "All that's left to do is throw pillows at you." Casey gets another one for the ready. I rush to where her arm and the pillow are, and grab it. She pulls it toward her.

"McDonald let go." I tug at it.

"You let go Venturi." She tugs back.

"Why should I? So you can aim it at my head?" I jerk a little more forceful.

"How about lower?" She heaves with a grunt.

"Now, now, don't be hasty." I yank with a mighty pull and the pillow is mine. She rolls back on her back and looks at me with hateful eyes, breathing heavily. Before I know it, she's kicked me in my left knee and is heading for the bedroom door. I bend over my knee in pain. "Ow!" I hurriedly limp to the door, getting there just as she reaches for the doorknob.

"Move." She says sternly.

"Not. Until. We. Talk." Man she can kick. I try to breath in between sears of soreness.

"What's there to talk about Derek? Hmm." Casey walks to her computer desk and turns on her computer. I limp to the bed.

"Oh I don't know. There's the weather, hockey, D-Rock. Oh yeah and the fact that your pregnant!" I loudly whisper/yell at the end, glancing over at the door. She doesn't turn around from the screen.

"Derek just stop it. Will you?" What is she talking about?

"What?" She still doesn't move.

"Oh come on. We both know what's going to happen in the end." Seriously, what's she talking about?

"McDonald stop beating around the bush and let it out already." Casey finally faces me. Her eyes are red and her face is puffy.

"Derek we both know that in the end, you'll refuse to claim responsibility, while I'll do all the work."

"What?!"

"Oh come on Derek. You know you will."

"No I won't!"

"And I'm okay with that."

"Casey!" Where did she get off?

"I'll just tell mom and George that I got insanely drunk at that party- which is true- and followed some college guy upstairs." She turns back to her computer. "Besides we're stepbrother and stepsister. The kid will be traumatized for sure."

I was getting angry. Let some non-existent person take responsibility for my kid? Was she crazy? I mean I may lack a few things, but I take responsibility. Well when I think it's best. And has less work. And will look good in front of girls. I snap out of my mind and see Casey turning off the computer.

"McDonald."

"I'm glad we talked this out." She walks to her door and unlocks it. "Your leg should be feeling better now, so if you excuse me, I'm going to need all the rest I can get." She opens the door and motions for me to leave. I stand up and to my disbelief, my leg does feel better. Darn her and her feminist magic. I walk to the door.

"Casey-" She pushes me out.

"Night, _Step-bro_." She emphasizes before closing the door in my face.


	3. Come On

I don't own Life With Derek. If I did though, it'd be called Life with Dasey! (Real original, right?)

I'm sorry for the delay everyone and thank you for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it.

Some funny days in March: 3/3/09- 3/6/09- 3/14 (PI day!LOL)- 3/12/09- 3/20/09: Aren't these cool?:-)

'Come On'- by Dexy's Midnight Runners

**Casey P.O.V.**

"Casey! Let me in!" Lizzie banged on the door. "Casey, you've been in there for almost an hour! Other people have to get ready too!" She bangs some more. "I know you can hear me! The loudness of the music isn't fooling anyone!" A wave of fear runs through me. I reach over to the radio and turn up the volume. "Casey!" I ignore her and flush the toilet.

It seemed to me like my morning sickness was getting worse rather than better. The time I spent in the bathroom was getting longer each week- though no one really appeared to notice- not even Lizzie (she banged on the door everyday, and when I'd finally come out, she'd run in and slam the door in my face without saying another word). Times like these made me appreciate the craziness and largeness of this household.

As I walk to the sink and attempt once more to brush my teeth, I unfortunately glance at the sad person in the mirror. On the outside, she looked great. Her hair, put into two nicely curled ponytails, her outfit was neatly wrinkle-free and her face read that of someone who had gotten enough sleep. All I could see however was how she felt inside.

Her hair- tasseled from the three times she jerked her head over the toilet, to spill out whatever was left in her stomach. Her outfit- made her think about the pickles she saw on that show Marti was watching the other day (which properly made her puke. What's more, it was the only clean shirt she had left). Then there was her face. The bags had returned, not as aggressive as before, but they were there nonetheless. Her once perfect make-up was now slightly smudged- from when she had to continuously wipe her mouth. At the end of the day, this girl did not look good.

What's worse was that she couldn't really blame a certain person for her unattractiveness. As much as I know the girl in the mirror hated to hear it, it was partly her fault as well. Like if she could read my mind, she gave me a glare before darting her eyes. I quickly wash my hands. Lizzie had waited long enough for the bathroom.

I open the door. Automatically, I'm frozen with anger and fear. Instead of seeing a ticked-off, tomboyish, preteen girl, I see a tall, cocky, and smirking teenage jock. He was leaning against the doorframe, with his legs blocking my way out. His eyes were directly on me, not moving.

"Morning Princess." He says intimidatingly, and then intimidatingly begins to shake his head. "If you don't be careful someone could get the wrong idea." I shot him a glare before purposely stepping on his foot and elbowing past him.

"Finally!" Lizzie runs out of her room into the bathroom with a loud slam from both doors.

"Casey." Derek calls after me whispering, and rubbing his arm.

"Leave me alone." I whisper yell back, only turning my head. My need to escape from him was very strong.

"More than two words McDonald? Are you talking to me now?" I roll my eyes. I had successfully given Derek the somewhat-silent treatment for the past two weeks. I get closer to my bedroom door.

"That doesn't count Venturi. I had to say something that would make you stop stalking me." I enter my room and close the door in his face, forgetting to lock it. He enters and locks the door behind him. Crap! "Get out of my room." I threaten in a low voice.

"Now, that right there- that was more than two words." He says mischievously. My eyes roll once more.

"Venturi. Out." I demand through clenched teeth.

"Not until we talk McDonald." We stare at each other, without any other movement.

**Edwin P.O.V.**

_Don't stop talking now._ I was leaning with my ear against Casey's bedroom door. I had opened my door to head downstairs, when I saw Derek following Casey. Seeing and hearing everything that happened between them in the hallway and I must say 'WOW'. Something was definitely up.

First, Derek was following Casey everywhere. He would not let her go. Used to be that he couldn't wait for her to go.

Second, Casey wasn't arguing with Derek. Not even talking. Just the occasional "It's your turn to do the dishes" or "Pass the potatoes". No more. No less.

Third, Casey was avoiding Derek. At _all_ cost. It's at the point where she wakes up an hour earlier to beat him to the bathroom, stays out of the house on the weekends and goes to her room after she's done with dinner.

Something was definitely going on between them. Yet after all the notes taken and all the glances seen, Lizzie and I couldn't figure anything out. We just came up blank.

"Edwin?" I bang my head against the door in surprise.

"Ouch." I say trying to keep Derek and Casey from knowing that I was ease dropping. I rub my head lightly.

"Are you okay?" I look up to see a concerned Nora looking at me suspiciously. Letting go of my head, I answer somewhat confidently.

"I'm fine." I hope she doesn't ask what I was doing outside her eldest daughter's door.

"That's good, but what are you doing outside of Casey's door? You aren't ease-dropping are you?" What do I say? What do I say?

"Uhhh . . . I . . ." Think Edwin, think. "I lost my contact lense." I nod my head like an idiot, hoping that she'll fall for it.

"Your contact lense?" I continue to nod my head yes. "I didn't know you wore contacts."

"Well there's a lot more you don't know about me." I confirm.

"I see. But why did you have your head against Casey's door, instead of your hands?" Darn it.

"I had my head against the door instead of the hands because-"

"And why are you searching the door? Shouldn't you be searching the floor?"

"Well you see a wind came by while I was walking past and blew it against her door. Then my hands were wet, so I couldn't use them, therefore using my head to feel for it- preferably my ear- would have been better."

"Let me get this straight Edwin. Your contact lense blew out of your eye and onto Casey's door. Your hands were wet, but your head was dry. So you thought it would be a good idea to use your head- I mean ear- to feel over the door until it picked up this contact."

"That's right, see?" I put my head back to the door. Just then, it opens up, causing me to fall down into Casey's room.

"What's going on?" Casey says looking outside her door. "Mom?" she says puzzled.

"Casey?"

"Edwin?" Derek looks at my frozen-with-fear body at the bottom of his feet.

"Derek?" I try to act surprised but I know he must know that I was spying.

"Marti!" I pick myself up and we all turn to Marti, who eyes us suspiciously. Nora then turns to Casey and Derek.

"What are you two doing?" Casey and Derek look at each before answering.

"We were working-" Derek starts.

"-on a project." Casey finishes for Derek.

"Didn't you just finish a project?" Nora asks, thinking of Casey's art project.

"That was for a different class." Derek nods in agreement.

"I see." Nora doesn't seem to believe them. "Well breakfast is ready, when you guys are ready." She begins to head back downstairs. "Oh wait. Casey, Emily's mom called and said that Emily's sick, so she won't be able to take you to school today." Casey's face dropped.

"Wh-wh-." She stumbles.

"So you'll have to drive with Derek." Casey quickly retains her smile.

"Really?" she says with a strong hint of seriousness.

"Yeah, now will you guys hurry or you'll be late." With that, Nora left us all in the hallway.

"Will you look at that? Now we have a lot more time to talk." I turn to see Derek with his hand on Casey's shoulder and Casey looking at it with utter disgust. She quickly turns and pushes Derek into the hallway, before slamming her door shut. Derek just stares at where she was and then seems to remember that Marti and I are near him.

"Edwin." He says looking through my soul. I turn to Marti.

"Marti." I plea. She just shakes her head and walks downstairs to breakfast.

**Casey P.O.V.**

I flop onto my bed and stare up at the ceiling while my mind runs wild. Why won't he just leave me alone? I'm letting him off the hook and everything. Why did Emily have to get sick now? Out of all the days, weeks, and months? Just my luck.

_"Let's see. You look really good in purple and purple looks good with blue. We're in luck! You can wear your purple pleated skirt with this baby blue peasant blouse!" I shake my head._

_"Emily I told you I'm not going." I continue to write my English paper on "The Scarlet Letter"._

_"Uh-huh. What accessories would match?" She continues not listening, but moving to where I keep my jewelry and accessories._

_"Emily."_

_"Usually I would recommend green, with purple and blue, but you really don't seem to have too many green accessories except a green ring and these Christmas tree earrings, but I don't think you can wear seasonal jewelry out of season." She goes through my dresser top._

_"Emily."_

_"Hey! Yellow looks good with purple and blue! And look! You have this cute yellow headband and" She moves to where I keep my shoes. "it matches your yellow sneakers!"_

_"Emily!" I swivel my chair around and face her._

_"Casey, come on!' She begs. "It'll be fun."_

_"But we can have fun right here."_

_"It's a college party."_

_"We can play Scrabble-" _

_"No one will know us-"_

_"We can talk about guys-"_

_"No adult supervision-"_

_"Do each others nails-" We stared at each other in dead silence. The party did sound appealing._

_"Casey just let your hair down will ya?"_

_"I let my hair done!" How could she say that?_

_"Like when?" Emily pierces through me for an answer._

_"Like . . . the . . ." Think Casey, think. "The time Lizzie and I played against Derek for our own space in the house! There!" My job was down._

_"Of course." She says under her breath._

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Come on Casey." She rolled her eyes. "The only time you _come close_ to letting your hair done is when you're fighting Derek." That can't be true._

_"That's not true!" She shot me a look that said 'I know you more than you know yourself'. "Oh shut-up." I turn back to my English paper and start to type._

_"Casey." I type louder. "You are coming with me to this party. It's a Friday night." She went back to my closet._

_"I have to finish this paper." I reason._

_"It's not due for another three weeks." She says in annoyance. "That's plenty of time. So until then, let's let loose."_

_"Em." I try to sway her._

_"I won't hear it. You're coming." Emily takes out another outfit from my closet, walks towards me and drops it on my computer screen. Blocking my already half-completed paper. "Now get dressed." She said sternly._

Why did I get dressed? Why hadn't I let my hair down more often, before that party? Why was it that Derek brought out the . . . what's the word . . . in me? Whatever the word is . . . he brings it to the surface. I hate him for it.


	4. Thriller

I don't own Life With Derek. If I did though, it'd be called Life with Dasey! (Real original, right?) LOL!

I'm sorry for the extremely long delay everyone and I thank you for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it. :-]

'Thriller'- Michael Jackson

I named this chapter 'Thriller' for two reasons.

1) In honor of the King of Pop, because he was great and will be greatly missed

2) This chapter is like a 'Thriller' in many ways- at least to me it is.

3 R.I.P MICHAEL JOSEPH JACKSON 3

WE LOVE YOU AND KNOW THAT YOU WILL ALWAYS BE WITH US FOREVER AND EVER IN OUR HEARTS. THIS IS FOR YOU.

**Derek P.O.V.**

_"Derek!" I heard someone scream my name over the deafeningly loud music and turn to see my uptight step-sister. Just great!_

_"Casey!"I make my way towards her. "What are you doing here?"_

_"That's for me to know." she responds shortly. I roll my eyes at that remark._

_"Yeah, like I care that much. Whatever, just don't follow me." I scope the room for the hot red head I had seen earlier. The one I was about to talk to, before I was so rudely interrupted. "That's the last thing I need at a college party."_

_"HA!" Casey laughs, bringing my attention back to her. "Me follow you?! Haha. Yeah right." Just then a group of fraternity brothers ran through the room with a keg and pushed Casey into me. Her hands landed on my shoulders and I caught her at the waist._

_"Hey there lovebirds!" a very drunk college junior shouts as he follows the keg. This is accompanied by laughter from surrounding people. Casey blushes, and we immediately separate from each other, going in different directions._

"Derek!" I lift my head off of the steering wheel and nearly jump out of my skin. "Nice to see you finally awake son." I'm sitting in the Prince and turn to see dad at the window. I roll it down.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay, just remember to pick up Marti this afternoon." I nod in understanding.

"Got it." Dad looks at me concerned.

"You okay Derek?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I try to act fine as he struggles to say something.

"It just seems like - mmm." Dad stops talking and gives me a smile. "Never mind."

"You sure?" Why did I ask?

"Definitely. I'm sure you're fine, if you say you are. Look you better get going, you'll be late."

"Right. Can you call Casey?" At that moment, Casey sped by on her roller-skates. "Oh great! See ya dad." I start the car and go after my determined step-sister.

**Casey P.O.V.**

Crap! He saw me. I knew I wouldn't make it through without him seeing me. What's worse I'm terrible at roller-skating, so I can't go as fast as Lizzie and mom. Why couldn't we live right next to school?

"Casey." Derek pulls up right next to me and slows down. I ignore him. "Casey get in the car." He demands.

"I think I'm good." I answer without looking at him. "Thanks Derek, I'll just continue to skate my way school." I try to speed up.

"Casey, school is like another three miles away. You'll be late at the rate that you're going." He was right, but I can't get in the car.

"Being late won't hurt." Of course I'm lying. Being late could hurt me for a lifetime.

"Would you stop being so difficult." Derek orders.

"I'm not being difficult." I calmly state.

"Right and you're not pregnant too." At him saying that, I lose my balance and fall to the ground. Derek steps on the breaks and gets out of the car to rush to my side. "You okay?" He grabs my arm.

"I'm good." With his -unwanted- help, I bring myself to my feet.

"Look, could you just get in the car? I promise I won't even say the word pregnant or baby." He holds up his hand as a promise. I want to get in the car, but I feel like I shouldn't. I look at my watch and decide to give in. I can't be late and he did promise not to bring up any baby stuff.

"Fine." Derek smiles and hands me my sneakers which had fallen off my shoulder when I fell. I quickly skate to the passenger's side and get in the car as he buckles his seatbelt.

"So, what are we gonna do about the embryo?" I shoot him a massive glare. "You have to be about in the middle of your first trimester."

"DEREK!" he gives me his signature smirk.

"I promised that I wouldn't say the words 'pregnant' or 'baby', not embryo or 'first trimester'." Darn it! He had me.

**Lizzie P.O.V.**

"How long was it today?" I ask Edwin as he takes out the black notebook from his book bag. We had just left the house, and were on the school bus, with a few other kids. Most of them were younger siblings of Casey and Derek's classmates, luckily though today is a class filed trip, so everyone is going around trying to trade lunches. Basically, no one is paying us any attention. He checks the book.

"About . . ." he scrolls down the page to find today's note. "About an hour. Which is a good ten minutes more than yesterday."

"Hmmmm" I think. "Almost an hour today and last week it was almost a half hour."

"It looks like Casey is gaining a good five to ten minutes a day in the bathroom." Edwin observes.

"You're right." I agree. "But what about her increasing bathroom time has to do with Derek?" Edwin scrunched up his face in thought.

"I don't know." He admits.

"Well what did you hear them talk about in Casey's room?" I asked hoping that he retrieved new information.

"Unfortunately, nothing." He sank in his seat. "Nora caught me before I heard anything useful." I take a deep sigh.

"It's been two weeks and we have nothing!" I respond aggravated.

"We must have something Lizzie." Edwin tries to be optimistic. "We just have to look farther back in our research." He begins flipping farther back in the pages.

"I'm not sure Edwin. I overheard George asking Derek if he was okay this morning before Derek went after Casey- who was once more trying to avoid him." I sink into my seat becoming more aggravated at the thought that George and Nora might get to Derek and Casey before Edwin and I do.

"No way." I hear Edwin whisper.

"What?" I ask him in a whisper. He flips between the pages again, as if to check himself. I scout closer to him and look at the same pages.

"Liz." He looks at me deeply. "I think I may know what's with Casey and Derek."

Just like the 'Thriller' video, I ended this in a cliffhanger! Isn't it great! *teethly smile*


	5. Message In A Bottle

I don't own Life With Derek. If I did though, it'd be called Life with Dasey! (Real original, right?)

SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!! I hope this chapter makes up for it. PLEASE ENJOY!!!

Message In A Bottle- The Police

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

**Casey P.O.V.**

I hate how he cornered me. I felt like a mouse stuck on one of those glue pad traps. It's a horrible feeling.

_"Oh great!" I look down at my ruined skirt. Spilled down the front was some drunks spiked sprite. "Thanks a lot jerk!" I yell at him._

_"Anything to help you out of that outfit sweet heart." he winks at me. My stomach contorts into one of disgust as I walk away from him, Somehow I feel as though his sober self acts the same way._

_As I walk to the fraternity bathroom, I look out for Emily and Sam. After the whole Derek thing in the living room, Emily and I found out that Sam was here too and we three pretty much stayed together. Of course, Derek didn't want me around him, so he ditched us for some tacky, fake boobed, twenty-something. As soon as he left we all started laughing. I mean, really? The girl had enough silicon to help fifteen gold diggers. Which is what Sam told him, but Derek didn't care._

_It wasn't until I had to go to the bathroom that we got separated. Apparently to come with me to the bathroom and wait outside is too much to ask for. I had to go so bad that I didn't stay and argue with them. I ran for the bathroom and didn't look back. I regret it now. I feel like a square peg in a circle full of circles. Wait that's not the phrase. Ah well, I'll figure it out when I find Emily and Sam._

_I get to the bathroom and enter. I go through the towel closet and get a washcloth- quickly wetting- so as to hurry and get the stain out of my skirt. As I'm about to begin scrubbing, two people enter. So lost in thought I must have forgotten to lock the door._

_"The bathroom?"_

_"I find it very romantic. Call me crazy Enrique!"_

_"Derek."_

_"Who cares!" she shouts drunkenly, then pulls him in and starts kissing him roughly._

"CASEY!" My name hits my ears.

"Huh?" I turn to face Derek the Kidnapper. He scrunches his eyebrows.

"You can't ignore me." I look back out the window. "We have to talk and blah, blah, blah." I tune him out again.

Why does he care so much? I mean doesn't he understand how messed up this is? A step-brother and a step-sister having kids? When they're kids themselves? When they argue all the time? When they're complete opposites? How could they agree on something so big anyway? I let a sigh slip pass my lips.

"CASEY!" I snap around and see a livid Derek. I don't care though, because behind him is school.

"Yeah. You are completely right and I absolutely agree." Giving him an accepting head nod, I jump out of the car and dash to my first class.

**George P.O.V.**

"George?" I'm back to reality, with the call of my name by my co-worker Hugh.

"Oh sorry Hugh." I apologize. He waves it off.

"It's Wednesday, George. Never you mind." He sips his coffee. "I just wanted to know if you could make the game this weekend." This weekend was the office's yearly hockey tournament. It was a fun activity, but tended to get out of hand. A few punches were thrown last year- at the referee- but still everyone had a great time. "We can't take down the accountants without you." Hugh jokingly pouts.

"Hugh, you should know me by now." I give him a thumbs up and he sighs.

"That's a relief. I was sure you were going to bail out this morning."

"Why?" I question intently.

"You seemed like something was bothering you." He shrugs as he comes and sits on my desk. "Is everything okay with Nora?"

"Yeah, everything is great. She still laughs at my jokes."

"That's good!" Hugh sarcastically remarks. "And the kids?" he stops himself. "Let me rephrase that: Derek and Casey?" I lean back in my chair.

How were Derek and Casey? I quickly think back. No arguments. Odd. No lectures from Casey. Weird. No mind games from Derek. Creepy. Something shivers up my spine.

"The usual." Comes from my mouth. I don't think it would be a good idea to give Hugh any ideas.

"If you say so George." He gets up and starts to leave. "You know when you lie, you sometimes talk too fast?" He chuckles. "Don't forget my Margene goes to school with them. She can be of help if need be."

"Are you implying-"

"Just think about it George."

**Edwin P.O.V.**

"You shouldn't say that Edwin!" Lizzie goes off.

"I only go by the facts. Don't shoot the messenger." I calmly reply.

"Then you've got your facts wrong!" She snaps again.

"Shhh!" I shush her as we get off the bus and head toward the museum entrance. I take out the spiral and show her the pages again. "Extended time in the bathroom -with loud music and multiple toilet flushes- a switch to Noel's shirts. Always going to Emily's. What else could it be?" Lizzie shakes her head.

"Not Casey." She doubts. "And why would Noel and Emily help?"

"Noel would do anything for Casey, and I don't think Emily knows. She would have most definitely have told her parents, who would in turn tell dad and Nora." Lizzie is still doubtful.

"What does it have to do with Derek?" She questions. I think for a second.

"It was something at the party." I conclude. "Someone must've said something to Casey and Derek –seeing what happened- is trying to dissuade her. But you know Casey, something goes wrong, she either holds it in, explodes or runs."

"I just don't see it Edwin." Lizzie repeats. "Casey bulimic?"

**Casey P.O.V.**

Why must every teenager wear a scent? I feel like I'm in the smoking section of a fancy restaurant. All I can smell is perfume and cologne. Every time I open my mouth, a gust gets blown into my mouth and down my throat. My stomach does it's churning thing and I feel the urge to run again. Unfortunately I'm in math class. The only way I'd be able to run, is if I was a slope.

"You feel okay?" Derek whispers from his seat. I quickly nod my head and raise my hand. Derek has been looking at me all throughout class; maybe if I talk to Mr. Gilmour he can stop being so fixated on me. Hopefully I can fight the urge to puke my guts in the process.

"Yes Casey?" Mr. Gilmour makes his way towards me. I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind.

"What's the square root to 350?" I mentally smack my head.

"Uh" Mr. Gilmour thinks. "I can't tell you at the moment, but I'll get my calculator and we can check, okay?" He smiles as if I'm not crazy and goes back to his desk.

"Real smooth princess." Derek teases in a whisper.

"Can you please just leave me alone?" I beg awkwardly. I had opened my mouth too much.

"Come on McDonald." Derek presses. "You can't ignore me forever."

"Yes." I state plainly. "Yes I can."

"Oh really?" He challenges.

"Yes rea-" I'd opened my mouth past its limit. I feel my morning apple make its way back up and suddenly run out the classroom.

**Vicki P.O.V.**

"This is getting really tiring, let me just say." I say once more to my cousin as she spills over the school toilet. I hold back her hair as she brings her head up slowly.

"And how do you think I feel?" She says quickly before bending over again. "Could you please stop wearing that stuff?"

"It's called perfume." I state annoyed. "And if memory serves me right, you used to wear it all the time. But wait, that was before you got-" She swiftly snaps her neck up.

"Don't say it!" I lightly smirk.

"Ok mommy." Casey rolls her eyes and snatches her hair out of my hand.

"Why did I confide in you?" She asks more to herself than me as we leave the stall. I answer anyway.

"Because you knew Emily would freak and tell her parents and that Lizzie would guilt you into telling Aunt Nora and George way before you were ready to tell them." Casey washes her hands and face in the sink. "So that left moi." I flip my hair softly and she looks at me through the mirror.

"This is so crazy." She finally admits before covering her face and sinking to the floor. I kneel down and take her in my arms.

"Do you remember when I used to call you 'Silky Casey'?" She nods. "Do you know why I called you that?" I continue without here consent. "It was because you're life is so smooth. Just like silk. Even in the worst conditions, it'll go back to its normal state." I lift her hair up. "Just you wait. Your life will return to its normal state." She chuckles in disbelief.

"No it won't." She affirms. "Because I'm having a baby with my step-brother."


	6. Something to Talk About

Disclaimor: I do not own Life With Derek, but i do own Margene

a/n: Sorry for the MAJOR DELAY, but i couldn't find an even way to end this chapter. Also for the terrible adding of this chapter- my computer figures. ENJOY THIS INSTALLMENT AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW! :)

Something to Talk About- Bonnie Raitt

**Margene P.O.V.**

Clearly my father is losing his mind. I reason this answer after ending a phone conversation with the man. I mean first, he causes me to go into heart attack mode because he calls me in the middle of study hall- something he NEVER does. Second, he asks me- actually it's more like he orders me to keep an eye on Casey and Derek. Spying on Casey McDonald and Derek Venturi? Evidently daddy and I are not spending enough quality time together or else he would have known how impossible a task like this was to complete.

If there's one thing everyone knows in school, it's that Casey and Derek are no way ever near each other. Except for the minor two classes they share. Besides that, seeing them together in the same place is like finding Waldo in an amusement park on red, white and blue day- basically unachievable. Who does daddy think I am? Sherlock Holmes? Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys?

Why am I such a daddy's girl? I ask myself as I come upon one Derek Venturi outside of the second floor Girls' bathroom. Quickly I sneak up on him.

"Hi Derek!" I shriek in his ear, startling him.

"Oh, hi Marge." He replies slowly while clutching his shoulder.

"Whatcha waiting out here for?" I question looking around the hallway.

"No reason." He shrugs and leans against a neighboring locker. I shoot him an inquisitive gaze.

"Derek I've known you since the day you were born. I think you should give me more credit than that." Derek thinks this over.

"Not that I'm defending myself, but no one knows anyone that well Marge. And you are a year older than me, so we've never really spent time together outside of the company picnics and birthday parties."

"Oh Derek!" I pinch his cheek to his discomfort. "You are so cute when you play mind games on people." I bestow him a happy smile and watch him rub his cheek.

"What's going on out here?" Derek and I turn towards the bathroom door and see Casey's cousin Vicki appear.

"Uh heya Vicki." Derek greets awkwardly. "What are you doing here? At my school? In the girls' bathroom?" I eye Derek as he rambles on and on asking Vicki questions. It's definitely not like him.

"Are you done yet there 20 Questions?" Vicki teases.

"I didn't know it was wrong to ask my cousin questions." Derek answers, his Derek-ness returning. Vicki just smirks.

"Step" She simply responds. I lean in closer and ask her to repeat herself. "I said 'step'. Technically Venturi and I are step-cousins. There is no blood flow between us Margret." Her smirk gets wider as she goes back to Derek. "Why we could date, get married, have kids. Couldn't we?" Derek's face seems to tense up a little as Vicki pauses, clearly waiting for an answer.

"Margene, the name's Margene not Margret." I correct. "And I guess you guys could do that, but it would be kind of awkward, don't you think?"

**George P.O.V.**

"So they're leaving her here?" I ask my wife Nora as we prepare dinner. I'd come home after work and found my sister-in-law's daughter on the couch next to Derek. Before I could say a word, Nora called me in to the kitchen and told the pair to get ready for dinner. She told me to stir the pot on the stove, while she made the salad and began explaining the sudden appearance of the third teenager.

"Just until they can find another boarding school."She confirms. "It shouldn't take more than a month tops and she'll stay with Casey, which won't be bad. I mean they seem to have gotten closer since the wedding don't you think?" I think this over, while adding spice to the pot full of macaroni.

"Yes, but it's kind of spur of the moment."

"Well you know how Fiona is." Nora expresses sighing. "She never was one to call ahead."

**Derek P.O.V.**

"Well I needed to tell somebody Derek." Casey whispers to me. She, Vicki and I were in her room, waiting to be called down for dinner. I was pacing like a mad man, while the cousins were keeping themselves idly busy: Casey resting on the bed, doing her homework, and Vicki peering through Casey's jewelry box. Like me she was walking around, but more in an 'I'm bored of this house' kind of way.

"But Vicki?" I complain, not looking over to my step-cousin. "Why not Emily? Aren't you guys' best friends or something?"

"Of course we are! It's just Emily tells her parents everything and if I told her, she'd be bound to tell them and they would in turn tell mom and George."

"Well we're going to have to eventually." I point out.

"Exactly" She agrees. "_Eventually_." Casey mumbles under her breath. I stop my pacing.

"Casey." I warn. "What are you getting at?"

"All I'm saying is that I'm not ready to tell them yet."

"I imagine that's natural Princess." I plop onto the edge of her bed.

"My, my, my," Vicki turns from Casey's dresser and places her hands on her hips, admiring us strongly. "A repeat performance perhaps?"

"Vicki." Casey warns flatly.

"Oh lighten up Casey." She urges.

"About what Vicki, hmm? I for one really don't have anything to lighten up about." Casey snaps.

"Sure you do," Vicki encourages. "Our dear Derek here has made out with both of us. Now we can finally settle that argument on who is the better kisser." Casey collapses the rest of her body onto the bed in a sign of surrender.

"Vicki." I step up and face my step cousin.

"Oh come on." She challenges in annoyance. "Just tell inexperienced Casey here that clearly I am the best and we can move on."

"I am not inexperienced!" Casey retorts, snapping her head up. Vicki looks past me and straight at her cousin.

"Only an inexperienced person would forget something as important as birth control." Casey grabs a pillow and throws it. Vicki and I both duck, and the purple cushion hits the computer chair.

"I think this conversation is over and may I please remind you two to keep your voices down." I insist as Vicki sighs.

"I guess you're right." She agrees. "I mean for your judgment to be fair, we'd have to be together too and no offense Derek . . . but you aren't exactly my type." She puts on a sympathetic tight smile and pats me on the shoulder before jumping onto Casey's bed. "Cheer up Casey." As usual, Vicki doesn't directly apologize.

"Vicki this is serious." I persist.

"I know that." She concurs, before going back to Casey. "I mean me and Derek together- after you and Derek were together?"

"VICKI!" Casey blushes deeply.

"What?"

"Can we not talk about that?" I answer for my step sister, as she turns her back toward our cousin.

"Well we kind of have to if we're talking about the other thing that is growing at the moment." Vicki rationalizes as Casey gets another pillow. Instead of throwing it though, she pulls it over her head.

**Casey P.O.V.**

This is why you don't talk personal stuff with family. I curl into a minor defensive position as Derek and Vicki argue over if it is relevant to include our 'night of together-ness' in finding a solution to our problem.

I guess she's right, but it's like my grandmother used to say: "It's not something we talk about in mixed company". I pull the pillow covering my ears closer to my head.

"It makes perfect sense." Vicki concludes.

"No it doesn't. You just want to know the gory details."

"No I don't! It'd just be better if I knew the back story before I figure out the front story."

"DINNER!" Thank goodness!

**Vicki P.O.V.**

_AT DINNER . . ._

I know I've said that I always wanted brothers and sisters, and I still do! It's just looking at the Venturi's eat I don't know how Aunt Nora, Casey and Lizzie take it. Imagine dinnertime back in the age of the Dinosaur. Gross!

"So Vicki, Nora was telling me about your old boarding school?" Uncle George asks inbetween chewing tofu.

"Yeah, apparently not wearing dress code for a month leads into expulsion." I joke.

"That's why they expelled you?" Lizzie asks in shock.

"And because I may have gotten caught cheating on a test or four." I admit confidently to the evident discomfort of Aunt Nora.

"Marti you want more carrots?" She attempts to change the subject.

"Yes please!" The five year old eagerly accepts and her brother Edwin hands her plate to Aunt Nora.

"Casey how was your first day back?" Uncle George asks sympathetically.

"It was good." My cousin quickly answers, moving her fork and food around her plate. A trick I taught her when we were younger, that gave the appearance that you were eating when you really weren't. "Went to my classes and all that jazz."

"Any headaches, queasiness, or stomach pains?" Her mom probes.

"Nope. None at all. No medical issues what so ever mom." Casey rambles with a smile, before sticking a piece of meat into her mouth to prove to Aunt Nora her honesty. "See?" She goes on to chewing the meat and swallowing.

"Well that's good to hear." Aunt Nora sighs in ease.

It always surprises me how adults easily believe Casey. Even when it's evident that she's lying or hiding something. It's like to adults; she's the most innocent person ever. Maybe it's because she does everything she's supposed to do, or follows the rules and what not. It's really annoying. A smirk starts to play on my face.

"So Derek how was your day?" I ask in a mock innocent voice, no one but Casey seems to notice. She looks at me in warning.

"It went pretty well." Derek answers with suspicion aswell.

"Really?" I continue. "Because when I was at your school today, you were at the bathroom a lot."

"The bathroom?" Uncle George repeats. "Derek are you feeling okay?"

"I hope you didn't catch something from Casey." Aunt Nora begins to feel around Derek's face for a fever.

"I think Casey caught something from Derek." I let out easily with a phony look of concern and matching voice. Under the table Casey kicks me with a hard nudge.

"What do you mean?" Lizzie asks.

"Can I get more tofu!" Her loudly interjects, stuffing her plate in front of Aunt Nora's face.

"Me too!" Derek follows in suit. "Just not of the tofu- because I gotta live."

"Derek." Uncle George cautions.

_AFTERWARD . . ._

"I must say coz, Derek has taught you well." My cousin pretends not to see me as she sets up the trundle I'll be sleeping on. "The Art of Diverting a Conversation." I sigh happily, while gazing at myself in her vanity mirror. "He really is the master isn't he? I mean if you can learn-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She speaks sternly.

"So you can speak?" I tease. She had been ignoring me for the past hour, yet still doing my chores. "The mind of Casey MacDonald." I think out loud. "She'll do whatever it takes to avoid you, even if that means doing stuff for you- unless you're Derek Venturi. Odd isn't it?"

"Shut up." She spits out, showing how exactly uncomfortable she is. I love when she's like this- it's easier for me that way. "Now what did you mean before?"

"I'm just saying you are not easy to teach." I lead. "Especially when it comes to lying."

"Diverting a conversation is not lying." Casey anxiously defends. "It's just changing the subject-"

"And when do people change subjects Casey?" I stop before she finishes her sentence and turn to face her.

"When they wish to not remember something or feel uncomfortable about a topic." she dignifies scholastically. I just roll my eyes and pull out my phone. "What are you doing?" Casey makes her way to me skeptically.

"Just trying to open your ever-so-intellectual mind." I say before shoving the phone into her hands. "Read this."

"Change-The-Subject: to bring up something else when you know your tail is in trouble."

"And what we non-intellectuals do- you know when our tail is in trouble- is lie. A lot." I smile happily. "Just like what you did at dinner!"


	7. Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

Disclaimor: I do not own Life With Derek, but it would be cool if I did!

a/n: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter- as the title states, there's going to be something misunderstood

Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood - Nina Simone

**George P.O.V.**

"I'm back!" Vicki calls out as she enters the house through the back door.

"You're cutting it close Vicki." I warn her. I was alone in the kitchen making myself a bowl of peppermint ice cream. "Your boarding school interview is soon."

"Oh I know, that's why I went out." She pulls out five bags from behind her back. "I had to get a whole new wardrobe!" Vicki smiles sweetly before placing the bags near the counter and reaching for a spoon in the sink.

"Do you think that is exactly necessary? From what your mother told us it's strictly uniform- like your last."

"I know Uncle George, but I couldn't wear any of my old things to the interview- and I didn't buy it all for myself." She sticks her spoon into my bowl. "I got a few things for Casey."

"Casey?" Why buy Casey clothes?

"Yeah," the teen answers nonchalantly, while scooping another spoonful of ice cream. "She's been complaining nonstop all week about how she has nothing to wear because of her 'weight'." Vicki uses air quotes. Why would Casey be complaining about her weight? And for a week? "Honestly Uncle George, I can't take sharing a room with her much longer."

"Well-"

"So why don't we have Lizzie share with Casey and I'll take Lizzie's room?" She grabs my bowl. "I know, let's have a family meeting about it. I'll go get my dear cousins. Speaking of which, where is everybody?"She searches the room. "It's awfully quiet for once. Not that that's bad, I mean it's nice – the silence."

"Um . . ." Boy she can talk fast. "Everybody went out to get ready for my hockey game this afternoon. That is everyone but Casey- Noel came over for math tutoring." I explain while watching the teen take another spoonful of my ice cream.

"Noel?" She asks with her mouth full.

"A friend of hers from poetry club. Can I get my ice cream back?"

"Is this friend –Noel, a boy?" She raises her eyebrow in suspicion, completely ignoring my plea for the sugary snack.

"Yes, he is." I answer composedly.

"So you just let him up there? _Alone_?"

"Noel isn't '_alone_' Vicki." I point out.

"Yes is he- he's alone with Casey." The teen heavily brings to my attention. "Who knows what they could be doing up there . . . with everyone out of the house- besides us of course." Vicki scoops up more ice cream. "But think what'll happen the minute you and I leave?" She sighs. "I mean your ice skating tournament starts before long and likely you'll have to get there early to practice. And my interview-" she checks her watch "starts in a half hour actually. I guess you were right Uncle George: I am cutting it close. Haha. I didn't know it was that late! Better get going!" She hurriedly leaves the kitchen, making sure to take my ice cream bowl with her. "Beauty like this doesn't happen overnight."

**Casey P.O.V.**

"Noel you are a lifesaver!" I exclaim to the hero as I model one of his old sweaters in my mirror.

"No problem Casey." He modestly answers while sitting on my bed, looking through my math notes. "I just wish you'd tell me why you need them so badly."

"Why I need them?" I mimic in slight panic.

"Yeah." He gazes away from the notebook. "Why do you need these sweaters? And why can't you use Derek's or your stepdad's?" I should've known he'd ask.

"Well . . . Derek has bad B.O. and George . . . uh George . . . he needs his sweaters . . . for work. Yup he needs those sweaters for work! Him being a lawyer and all." I shakily answer. "You done copying those notes?"

"Almost," Noel gets up from his place on my bed and walks over to me. "Casey you know you can tell me anything right? You don't have to lie or change the subject."

"I'm not lying or changing the subject!" I hastily defend taking a step back from him. "I just need a new wardrobe, you know? I'm trying something new! 'Guy Clothes' haha. It's very She's The Man you know? The whole dressing like a guy thing and yet still obviously acting like a girl, it's so in right now- like everybody is doing it Noel. Everybody! You uh you haven't noticed? A shame really, because it is totally in style now. Like really in style- you would not believe it! Hahaha Oh look at the time! I've got to get ready for George's hockey game! So why don't you just take my math book with you and give it back to me in school Monday?" Noel raises his eyebrow in confusion.

"You know you ramble when you're hiding something right?" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm aware of that." I bow my head. Why can't I lie?

"Casey, I know what's going on." He thoughtfully takes my hands in his.

"You do?" My head snaps up. Oh no, this isn't good. My heart begins to pump with fear. He knows, he must know! CrapCrapCrapCrap!

"Yeah- I'm not an idiot." He smiles weakly and brings me into a hug. "You're worried about your weight." HUH? My weight?

"_My weight_?" I repeat in shock. My weight?

"Yes: your weight. My sister went through the same phase." Staring into my eyes, he gently pushes away from me. "For almost two months she only wore my clothes. I didn't say anything because she wasn't harming herself and eventually she grew out of it-"

"And that is exactly what I'll do Noel!" I eagerly add in, before he can finish. This was perfect! Not only did he not suspect the truth, but he was going to keep his mouth closed! I was doing summersaults in my head. "I will grow out of this phase! I promise!" I hold my hand up to make an oath. "Goodbye weight problems, hello . . . confidence!" I smile widely. "Thank you SO much for not telling anyone!" I give him a huge hug, but he doesn't return the motion.

"I can't do the same for you Casey." My body goes numb.

"What?" The fear that was once in my veins, resurface. "Why?" My heart beats faster. "Noel it's just a phase! Like you said! I mean I'm not hurting myself or anything." He begins to avoid my eyes.

"Casey, I know you're hurting yourself." He says uneasily.

"I'm not hurting myself!" I shout a little too loudly.

"Casey you don't have to lie to me." He breathes quietly.

"I'm not lying." I defend, folding my arms.

"Casey the whole school knows, and its okay- well it's not okay, but it's okay to tell the truth." Noel touches my shoulder in comfort, but I shake it off.

"I . . ._the school?_. . . _Truth_?" I take a deep breath. "What truth exactly?" I ask while trying to keep my voice level.

"The truth about your bulimia."

**George P.O.V.**

"George are you sure?"

"Nora, I heard them with my own ears through her door." My wife and I were in are room, talking about what I'd overheard upstairs. I was packing my gym bag for the game and she was nervously biting her lip.

"But Casey?" She shook her head. "I just can't see it. I mean . . . it's Casey!"

"But all the signs are there." I put the last bit of my uniform into the gym bag and begin to count on my fingers. "The constant vomiting, loss in appetite, complaining about personal weight- which Vicki told me about, the baggy clothes-"

"Not to mention she has been rather to herself lately." Nora admits undecidedly.

"You see?" I sit on the bed and touch her knee in comfort.

"What do we do George?"

A/N: Watch me have the next chapter up by next weeek ;) *PROMISES*


End file.
